


Cure It Because I Can't Ignore It

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Grief/Mourning, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of TorchedShieldShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [this_empty_room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_empty_room/gifts).



  1. *Cock worship; Dirty talk || for phoenix_173
  2. So I hear you're looking for a third || for Anonymous
  3. Dead Sea || for this_empty_room
  4. *Earned It || for this_empty_room




	2. *Cock Worship; Dirty Talk || for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content

Johnny mouthed over Steve’s cock, groaning as Darcy straddled him.   
  
“Funny thing, Storm. I’m not hearing that mouth rattling off anything anymore.” She rocked her hips over his. “What happened to waxing poetic about Captain America’s star-spangled dick?”    
  
Steve sighed, his mouth falling open when Johnny licked around the head.    
  
“Fuck me, it’s better than I thought…” Johnny whispered. He nuzzled the underside as Darcy slowly sank down onto him. “It’s so fucking big. And hard…and the vein…right here…” He sucked noisily on the shaft. “I wanna watch you guys fuck…and then I want you to fuck me…”   
  
Steve’s eyes closed, his chin dropping down to his chest to watch him. “Oh Jesus…”    
  



	3. So I hear you're looking for a third? || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witch Steve Rogers, Witch Johnny Storm

“We really need that third member to complete the ritual…” Steve muttered.

“Yeah, but he has to be a good fit,” Darcy replied. “Those other two weren’t.”

“Does he have to be a _he_?” he asked. “Maybe we could look at the shes or theys again.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m feeling a masculine energy, but we can try another they if you think we should.” She grabbed a glass bottle of cardamon and added it to the cart. “Come on, I want to go look at the Halloween decorations.”

Steve made a sound under his breath, but she shot him a look and they took off again.

“Hey so… I couldn’t help but overhear…”

They turned to see Johnny Storm standing there, shopping basket on his arm. It was full of what looked like energy drinks and Muscle Milk. Like any self respecting witch would load himself up with that junk, but Darcy supposed she couldn’t say anything. She did have an affinity for Diet Cokes.

“You _could_ have helped, you just chose not to,” Steve said.

“Yeah, well… that’s spitting hairs and I hear you’re looking for a third, so… maybe we overlook how I _heard_ and move on to the ‘oh thank you, Johnny, you’re everything we ever wanted’ part of this.”

Steve made a face, but when he looked at Darcy’s, he sighed in resignation. He trusted her instincts. 

“Fine. You can get a trial next full moon.”

Johnny grinned. “Did I also hear that you are looking at Halloween decorations?”

Steve groaned. “Yes.”

“Yeah,” Darcy replied. “You wanna come along?”

“Like nothing else,” he grinned.


	4. Dead Sea || for this_empty_room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Dead Sea - The Lumineers
> 
> Other tags: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post Break-Up, Angst, Grief, Loss of a Parent

Steve couldn’t sleep that night. Not with the memory of Darcy’s tear-stained face as she’d anxiously waited in the coffee shop for her drink. She had a suitcase in hand.

And he knew she’d asked him and Johnny to leave her alone. But he couldn’t help but approach her and ask.

“It’s dad,” she sniffed. “Heart attack. It was sudden.”

“Darcy…” he murmured aloud into the darkness surrounding him. He reached for his phone to give Johnny a call. They had a decision to make.

__________

“I still think this is a huge fucking mistake,” Johnny said under his breath.

“So why are you here, then?” Steve asked.

“Because even if it is, she needs us,” Johnny replied, sighing heavily as they climbed up the short porch steps to ring the doorbell of the split level ranch house.

They stood back from the door and waited for someone to come to open it. Let them in or send them away.

It wasn’t Darcy, but someone who looked a lot like her. Younger. Likely a sister or a cousin. 

“Who are you?” she asked, sniffing harshly. Her eyes were red-rimmed and watery and Steve wanted to hug her too, but he figured that wouldn’t be received very well at all.

“Steve Rogers. Johnny Storm,” he said, nodding over to Johnny. “We’re here to see Darcy?”

Realization dawned on her face. “Oh. Yeah. She’s in here with mom. I’ll go get her.”

Mom. It was her sister, then. Charlie. Darcy had spoken of her often. 

When Darcy finally came to the door, Steve wasn’t sure if she was going to slam it or burst into tears.

She didn’t do either. She stepped out and practically fell into his arms. “Oh god, thank you for being here,” she said, hugging him tightly. She pulled back from him and then did the same with Johnny, this time sobbing dryly against his chest. No tears. Almost as if she didn’t have any.

Her eyes were so red, it wouldn’t surprise him.

Johnny’s hand came up to cup the back of her head and she started shaking. “It’s okay, babe. We’re here.”

He shot a look over her head. A confused look. A question. _Am I doing this right?_

Steve’s mouth quirked up in the corners and he nodded. _Yes, you are. This is all we can do._

“You wanna go inside?” Steve asked.

“No, I can’t… I need to…”

“Walk?” Johnny asked. 

“Yes,” she breathed in relief. “I can take Bingley out for a walk, hold on.”

She ducked back inside and grabbed something, calling into the house. “I’m taking Bing out for a walk.”

“Thanks, dear,” another voice called.

There was the clicking of tiny claws on the hardwood as a pomeranian came trotting up and allowed Darcy to put on its harness and then it began to prance out in front of them.

“Bingley, this is Johnny and Steve. Johnny and Steve, Bingley.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Steve said abruptly, not really caring that he was talking to a dog. But in return, the dog seemed pleased, hopping up on its hind legs and begging to be pet, which he gave automatically. He was better with dogs than people.

Even Johnny reached down to scratch his ears. And Johnny wasn’t great with animals.

Darcy gave them both very pleased looks and began to walk. They fell into step behind her, leaving their bags on the porch.

“We are planning on getting a room in town,” Steve said softly. “So don’t worry about—“

“I’m just… I can’t believe you’re here,” she said with a sniff. “When I saw you in the coffee shop, Steve, I wanted to beg you to come with me, and now you’re both here, I just…”

“I don’t know how to act in situations like this,” Johnny interrupted. “But I want you to know I’ll do my best, okay?”

She smiled for the first time when he said that. “Thank you.”

It was a damn shame it took her dad dying to get them to start acting right. But Steve resolved that whatever Darcy needed, he and Johnny were going to give it. Even if it meant she wasn’t getting back together with them.

So they fell into quiet steps behind her as she started talking about the plans. About her mom. About how her older brother hadn’t even shown up yet but was trying to take over from across the country. About how Charlie wouldn’t speak to her beyond the necessary. How everything was so ridiculous that she couldn’t even grieve.

Steve reached up and squeezed her shoulder then. Johnny took the dog leash, holding it far out in front of him so Darcy could hug Steve.

It was the most in sync they’d ever been. Again, it was a shame it came from this.

“We’re here for you, Darce. I promise,” Steve whispered.


	5. *Earned It || for this_empty_room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Earned It - The Weeknd
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Mild Dom/Sub, Oral Sex, Multiple Orgasms

Darcy ran her fingers through Johnny’s hair and scratched across his scalp.

Steve’s hands tightened on her waist and pulled her back so she was sitting on his lap while Johnny took his time kissing down Darcy’s jaw, following it down to her neck and over her collarbone.

She shivered when he sucked softly on her skin.

Steve’s hand started moving down her belly, tucking under the waistband of her panties, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as his fingers moved down, sliding over her sex and slowly working her open for him.

Johnny laved his tongue over her nipple, still inside her lacy camisole. The action made her ache and she moaned softly.

She couldn’t hold onto a single thought beyond what Johnny’s tongue was doing to her tits, and Steve’s fingers to her pussy.

“God,” she hissed, her head lolling to the side and catching Johnny’s eyes. 

“You’re perfect, Darcy…”

She swallowed thickly and rocked up to meet Steve’s hand. She could feel his cock pressing against her ass with every rock of her hips.

Johnny was straining against the front of his jockeys, his erection bulging out in front of him as he moved. “I want you, Darce…”

“Shh, not yet,” Steve murmured softly, hooking his fingers so they would press up into her when she moved. He shifted her forward on his lap, hooking his arm around her hips as she moved, so she was still on his lap, but with her thighs spread wide by his knees hooked under hers. He let his fingers glide slickly against her flesh, back to her clit again to roll it softly.

She cried out, her arms flailing for a minute until she realized she wasn’t going to fall.

Not literally, anyway.

Steve circled her clit and Johnny moved back into position, sucking her nipple through the lace again.

“God,” she moved as Steve slowly circled her clit. She couldn’t really buck from this position, so he was at the mercy of Steve’s fingers.

It was good that he was feeling especially generous, though.

The burn felt like it began down at her toes as she started to shake and shudder through her first orgasm.

She moaned. Johnny hummed against her as he drew softly on her nipple, switching to the other side when the one was stiff enough to feel good simply because she was rubbing against the lace.

Steve’s fingers kept at the same slow pace. One not matched by Johnny, who was fluttering his tongue very suggestively over her nipple and making her choke out sounds as Steve held her still.

“You’ll get his mouth in a second, honey,” Steve murmured. “Cum for me right now.”

She couldn’t help but comply, and she shook as she came apart, with Steve’s fingers sliding out of her panties so he could suck them loudly in her ear.

“Stand,” Johnny instructed, coaxing her up so he could peel her soaked panties off her and sit her back down where she had been.

Steve had his cock out now, one arm holding her in place, with her legs spread achingly far apart as Johnny knelt in front of her.

“Try not to get it on me this time,” Johnny snarked up at Steve, who simply chuckled, his hand moving steadily up and down his cock.

“Not close yet. Make her cum again, and then worry about it.”

Johnny grinned devilishly up at her as he lowered his head between her legs. She wasn’t really one to come multiple times from clitoral stimulation, but this was next level.

Because Steve had refused to go fast before, she wasn’t too sensitive for Johnny’s mouth, which was probably by design, because he ate pussy like a demon and he felt so so good on her skin.

He fluttered his tongue, made all kinds of wet sounds, and had her close before she knew what hit her.

“God,” she groaned, toes curling as she shook violently through another orgasm. 

“Fuck,” she groaned and felt the hot sticky release of cum on her back as Steve grunted through his own release.

Johnny stood up, wiping his mouth and pulling his cock out, running his hand up and down the shaft as he shuffled closer to Darcy, pressing his cock against her breasts as she quickly leaned back against Steve and lined him up, pressing her tits together to make a channel for him to move in.

It didn’t take him long, he was cumming up onto her chin a few minutes later, gasping her name as he did.

He got her a cloth to clean up with afterward, and Steve helped as well.

“Fuck…” she whimpered as Steve slowly eased her legs back together.

“Wanna fuck you next time,” Johnny whispered. “You’re perfect, Darce.”

“You said that already,” she teased.

“Because it’s the truth,” he said, nuzzling her nose with his own.

“He’s right,” Steve agreed. “You’re perfect.”

She practically glowed as she lay back on him. 

“Say more nice things.”

“Your pussy is delicious,” Johnny said, kissing her jaw.

“Stop bragging,” Steve said. “She’s mine next time.”

Darcy wasn’t picky. She’d take either of them. But the thought of Steve eating her out had her aching again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
